


Birthday Boy

by olgushka



Series: Brendon/Josh/Tyler [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Tyler's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka
Summary: It's time to celebrate Tyler's birthday.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written. Merry Christmas. I'm going to throw myself off a cliff now.
> 
> Russian translation available [**here**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8170598).

Tyler roams around the kitchen, gently swaying to the music playing on the radio, singing under his breath and simultaneously trying to prepare breakfast when suddenly, warm hands touch his bare hips and there’s a kiss planted on the back of his neck. He gets a little bit startled after diving too deep in his own thoughts for the last couple of minutes but then he puts the butter knife down and spins around, throwing his arms around his lover’s shoulders.

„Great moves, baby.” Josh smiles and quickly pecks Tyler on the lips. The amount of received affection is clearly not enough for the singer, so the younger man pouts, demanding more attention until Josh gives him a proper kiss. „Good morning. Whatcha doin’ here, hmm?”

„Morning.” The singer giggles when Josh starts trailing tiny kisses on the side of his neck. He scrunches up his shoulders when the feeling becomes too ticklish and tries to wiggle out of the embrace. „I’m making breakfast. Also, I think your dirt water is ready.”

„You’re an angel.” Josh says, glancing at the beeping coffee maker. „But shouldn’t I be the one making breakfast today?”

„Probably. But I woke up early and felt inspired enough to cook so I decided to save you the trouble.” Tyler smiles. „You’re responsible for dinner anyway, so...”

„I am. I have something really cool planned out and I think you will enjoy it.”

„I’m looking forward to that then.” The singer says, earning another kiss, this time on the side of his head. Josh hugs him even tighter.

„How are we feeling about turning thirty?”

„Anxious. Scared. Happy. Excited. My brain is giving me a lot of mixed signals, you know?”

„Everything’s gonna be fine. Happy birthday, baby boy.”

„Thank you, Josh. I love you.”

„I love you more.”

„I love you the most.” Tyler argues and Josh decides that continuing this quarrel is completely pointless since the other man is just a big child who won’t stop until he has the final word.

They eat breakfast, mostly in comfortable silence. Their legs dance together under the table and Josh ends up massaging Tyler’s shin with his foot. He makes sure to praise his boyfriend’s cooking skills and let him know how impressed he is with the taste of the omelette. The singer beams with satisfaction, quickly explaining something about _Nigella_ and her _amazing website_ , and even if Josh has no idea who Tyler is talking about, he nods, shoving another piece of food in his mouth. 

He’s not sure when Tyler has developed his new obsession with cooking but it’s definitely not something to complain about, especially when every meal is surprisingly tasty. Sometimes there are accidents – like burnt steaks (when Tyler tries multitasking) or undercooked potatoes (when he’s too hungry to wait a few more minutes) but these mistakes never demotivate him – he always promises himself to try harder next time and Josh is glad that Tyler has found something to be as passionate about as he is about music. 

„Do you think it’s weird?” The singer asks, gathering their empty plates and cups, and putting them in the sink. „That I cook more than I compose these days?”

„Absolutely not.” Josh shakes his head. „Taking a break from music and shifting your focus onto something else is healthy. But now I think that I should have gotten you a food processor for your birthday instead.”

„Instead of what?” Tyler looks over his shoulder and quirks his eyebrow. The drummer smirks, sending him a devilish smile. It makes Tyler grow even more suspicious. „ _Babe_. I want my present.”

„You’ll get your present in the evening.”

„I want something now.” The singer whines, cornering Josh and looking at him with puppy eyes. „It’s my birthday!” 

Josh laughs. He kisses Tyler’s cheek and clicks his tongue. He thinks for a minute and an idea pops into his head.

„Alright. It was supposed to be a part of your evening present but giving it to you now will make it even more fun, I guess. I think you will enjoy it.”

Josh turns on his heel and walks towards their bedroom, and Tyler follows him close behind with curiosity painted all over his face. He watches the drummer as he approaches the chest of drawers and opens one of them. The singer frowns, wondering why Josh would keep his birthday present among Tyler’s underwear but then he realizes that he never wears his own socks or boxer briefs anyway. Josh’s are somehow always more comfortable. 

Josh fishes out a small, black, rectangular box decorated with a bright red bow. When he hands Tyler the present, he still wears the same devilish expression and sends the singer a provocative look. He licks his lips when Tyler slowly pulls on the ribbon and it falls to the floor, right next to his feet. Tyler knows this face too well, so the contains of the box don’t really surprise him when he finally opens it. 

The present still makes him shiver a little and colors his cheeks the faintest shade of pink. New toys always make him excited and this one is not an exception. He takes the butt plug out of the box and inspects it, rotating it in his fingers. It’s not different from three other plugs they already own: it’s made of soft silicone, it has a thin tip that gets progressively wider in the middle and a slim neck at the t-shaped base. But it definitely looks more expensive and elegant, it also seems to weight a little bit more than an average butt plug. 

„So… This is my birthday present.” Tyler states, slowly looking up at Josh.

„This is _a part_ of your birthday present.” The drummer clarifies.

„So my birthday present is basically sex.” 

„Let’s say that your way of thinking is a little bit too shallow right now.”

„So my birthday present is dinner. And sex.” 

„I’m very touched by the amount of faith you have in me.” Josh sighs and his voice loses its playfulness. He feels guilty when Tyler immediately hangs his head and whispers an apology so he wraps his arms around the singer and kisses his forehead. Then, he cups Tyler’s chin and makes him look up. „Hey. I promise, it’s not only about me wanting to fuck your brains out until you see the stars.” Josh says, earning a quiet giggle from his boyfriend. „I want you to have a great day, okay? I want you to have fun. And then I want to take you to the fanciest restaurant out there and eat a romantic dinner with you and then I want to take you home and make you feel so, so good. But I’m not gonna lie, the sex part is the main surprise. Because there will be a little twist but you gotta be patient to find out what it is, okay?”

„Yeah. Yeah, okay. I’m sorry for assuming-”

„No, no. Don’t be sorry.” Josh smiles and kisses him on the lips. „I know how it looks like, me giving you a plug for your birthday.”

„It’s a really nice plug, though.” Tyler chuckles, leaning against Josh and admiring his new toy again.

„Yeah? Do you like it?”

„Well... It doesn’t look any different than the other ones but at the same time, it kinda does seem to be different. I feel like there’s a catch... You know what I mean?”

„I do.” Josh grins. „And I can already tell you that it definitely _is_ different than your other butt plugs. Do you want to try it out?”

„Right now?” Tyler raises his eyebrows.

„We can have some fun with it if you want to.”

„I know this look. You want me to wear it all day, don’t you?” 

„Only if you’re up for it.” Josh says, kissing the singer’s shoulder. „You decide.”

„You’re such a bad influence.” Tyler rolls his eyes but nods. „Alright. I agree.”

„Go on, then. Put it in.”

Tyler narrows his eyes and turns to look at the drummer, offering him the plug.

„Why don’t you put it in me yourself, _daddy_?”

Josh smirks and takes the toy from Tyler. He looks around the room and his eyes settle on the bed. He doesn’t tell Tyler to lay down – instead, he points to the high footboard and gives him a short but clear command: _sweatpants down, bend over, hands on the footboard_.

Tyler does as he’s told, quickly pushing his sweatpants down but leaving them around his thighs. He bends over, slightly parting his legs and grips the wooden footboard of the bed. Josh grabs a small bottle of lube from the bedside table and stands behind the singer, admiring the view. 

„I love seeing you like this.” 

„Yeah? My pale ass turns you on?”

„So much.”

They both giggle but then Josh drops to his knees, parts Tyler’s buttcheeks and licks his hole. He keeps rimming him for a few more seconds using large, flat licks up and down across his anus and pushes the tip of his tongue inside, trying to loosen up the tight muscle.

„Oh, God... Yes. Please, keep doing that.” The singer moans, pushing back against Josh’s tongue but the drummer pulls away.

„If I keep doing that, you will pop a boner and you’re not allowed to cum right now.”

„I’m one nanosecond away from popping a boner anyway, so what’s the difference?” He asks but Josh only hums in disapproval. „Joshie, it’s my birthday.” 

Tyler whines impatiently but Josh uncaps the bottle of lube and pours a few droplets on his hand. He always does this – opens Tyler up with his fingers before inserting a butt plug even if Tyler’s body is familiar with this kind of toys and the younger man constantly reminds him that he can take it. _I know you can take it but I still don’t want to hurt you_ , Josh repeats every time and every time Tyler can’t stop himself from swooning over his boyfriend.

So this time is no different. Josh circles Tyler’s anus with his finger, gliding it gently in and out before adding another one. Two fingers are usually enough and when the drummer feels that Tyler is comfortably loose, he lubes up the plug and slowly slides it inside him. When it properly settles in the hole, he wipes any remains of the lube off Tyler’s skin, slaps one of his buttcheeks for a good measure and tells Tyler to dress himself.

„How does it feel?” He asks when Tyler straightens up and pulls his sweatpants up. 

„My boner? It feels really depressed from the lack of attention.” The singer jokes but then works on his verdict. He takes a walk around the room, pretends to pick something from the floor, squats, sits down on the bed, stands up, wiggles his hips. „It feels good.” He says, frowning. „Wow. Like, really good. I think it’s even better than the last one we bought. The size is perfect and the base fits really well between my cheeks. It’s very comfortable. And it stays put no matter what I do.”

„I’m glad you like it, my butt-plug expert.” Josh kisses him on the jaw and Tyler laughs, pecking Josh on the lips.

„I can’t help it. I love them.”

„I know. So, I’ve already told you there’s something different about this one. Do you want to find out what it is?” The drummer asks and Tyler nods eagerly.

Josh grabs something from the bookshelf. Tyler’s not able to see what it is since the object is small enough to fit perfectly in the palm of the drummer’s hand. He doesn’t have any more time to think about it because seconds later the plug inside him suddenly vibrates, taking him by the surprise and almost sending Tyler to the floor. His knees get wobbly and he needs to grab Josh’s arm to regain his balance.

„Oh, _fuck_!” He shouts when the vibrations stop. When the first shock passes, he looks up to see an amused expression on Josh’s face. „What the hell was that?” He asks and Josh waves a black oval remote in front of his face.

Josh doesn’t let him fully compose himself before pushing one of the buttons again. Tyler yelps and lands face-first against the drummer’s chest. He grabs the material of his boyfriend’s t-shirt and tries to muffle the moan against his shoulder. His eyes roll to the back of his head when Josh experimentally switches to the high-speed vibrations and he chants Josh’s name like a mantra.

The older man leads him to the bed and Tyler sinks down to the mattress. He pulls his knees close to his chest and rolls onto his side, squeezing his eyes shut and biting on his knuckles.

„Do you think you could come from that? Without me touching you?” Josh asks, looking down at his boyfriend who seems to be in the agony.

Tyler nods.

„It keeps brushing against my prostate.” He manages to say between deep breaths. 

Josh plays with the vibration settings, turning Tyler into a whimpering mess on the bed. When he turns the vibrations to the maximum, Tyler can’t stop himself from letting out a short but impressively loud scream. He rolls onto his stomach and tries to put some pressure on his dick, rubbing it against the mattress and crying out a litany of curses, ohs and yeses.

Josh watches him carefully, watches the way the climax slowly builds inside of him (years of practice let him notice the way his breathing changes and his muscles twitch) and when he’s sure that Tyler is seconds away from cumming in his pants, he turns off the device.

„Interesting.” He murmurs, hiding the remote in his pocket. „We’re gonna have lots of fun with this plug today.”

Tyler lifts up his head and looks at Josh over his shoulder with confusion.

„Why did you- Josh. _Dude_. Please.” He chokes on his words. „I want to cum. I need to cum! It felt so good! You- You can’t leave me like that!”

Josh approaches the bed and sits down next to Tyler, who sits up and looks at him with pleading eyes. There’s a visible tent in his sweatpants and his cheeks are flushed red. He looks like he’s about to burst into tears and he does, eventually, when Josh tells him that he’s not allowed to cum anytime soon.

Josh chuckles when Tyler leans against him and hides his face in the crook of his neck. He knows this game too well - they’ve tried edging before and Tyler had ended up crying every time, hoping to manipulate Josh into letting him finish.

„ _Daddy_.” Tyler sobs, using his childish tone that melts Josh’s heart every time. „Please.”

„I’m sorry, baby. But no means no.” The drummer says, kissing his forehead. „And you’re a good boy, right? You’re gonna be a good boy because you know it’s worth it. And you know that daddy loves to reward good boys.”

Josh takes his time rubbing Tyler’s back, waiting until the younger man calms down, his erection goes away and they’re both ready to go on with their day. The butt plug stays in, the remote gets hidden in the pocket of Josh’s jeans and Tyler forgets about it until later that day when Josh decides to test his patience and self-control again.

The perfect opportunity happens when Tyler is on the phone, half-lying on the couch in the living room, thanking his parents for the birthday wishes. The drummer knows that the conversation won’t end quickly since Kelly likes to keep Tyler updated about everything that’s been happening in Columbus since the last time they’ve talked or seen each other and the singer is too polite to hang up on his mother until she runs out of her exciting stories.

Josh laughs quietly when he stops in the doorway to the living room and notices that Tyler is on the verge of falling asleep. They look at each other and his boyfriend rolls his eyes, pushes the phone between his shoulder and cheek to free his hands and presents them high up in the air to make a hashtag sign with his fingers. _Help_ , he mouths.

The drummer leans against the wall and hides his hands into his pockets. He blindly pushes one of the buttons on the remote and Tyler jumps on the couch, immediately sitting upright and letting out a loud _oh_.

„What? I said _oh_? Yeah, well, I was just… surprised. What you said really surprised me.” He stumbles over his explanation and glares at Josh, who sends him a challenging look. „So- _Ah! Ah. Oh, God._ Nothing, mom. I’m just- I’m just helping Josh. In the kitchen. I just burnt my finger. Yeah, yeah. I’ll be more careful next time… I’m- _shit_! I mean- _crap_ , sorry, mom. Mom, listen... I gotta go, okay? Our cooking is getting out of control. I need to help Josh to- _ah_ , to clean this mess. Thank you for the wishes, I’ll call you later. Bye. I love you too, bye!” Tyler throws the phone aside and takes a deep breath.

Josh comes closer, straddles his lap and throws his arms around his neck. He gives him a long, deep kiss that Tyler eagerly reciprocates.

„Hi.” The drummer says, rubbing his nose against Tyler’s.

„Why would you even do that? I was talking to my _mother_.” Tyler stresses.

„I saved you from spending another hour on the phone.” Josh says, diving to suck a hickey on the younger man’s collarbone. He increases the speed of vibrations and reaches between their bodies to touch the bulge in Tyler’s sweatpants. He teases him until Tyler starts squirming underneath him.

„I’m close.” 

„No cumming.”

„But-”

„I said no cumming.” Josh turns off the plug and slides off Tyler’s legs. „That’s enough. Get dressed, we’re going out.”

Tyler obeys and shuffles to the bedroom to find clean clothes. It’s not easy, pulling up his skinny jeans over his throbbing hard-on but he manages to tuck himself in after a few minutes of intensive thinking about rotting pumpkins that they still haven’t removed from the front stairs of their house. He puts on a plain black t-shirt and a black hoodie and looks at himself in the mirror. The reflection of their king bed right beside him gives him a warm sensation in his stomach, especially when he thinks about the upcoming evening. He fastens his belt, ruffles his hair and turns to the chest of drawers to find his beanie. His eyes fall on the empty butt plug box lying where they left it earlier this morning and suddenly, something hits him.

„Josh!” He yells, running out of the bedroom. The drummer meets him in the hallway and sends him a questioning look. „When we go out- When we’re out there, in _public_ , you’re not using this.” Tyler points to his backside. „You’re not allowed to edge me in public, do you understand?”

Josh invades his personal space and leans in to whisper straight into his ear.

„I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here, _birthday boy_.” He says and Tyler swallows. „I think you’re forgetting that you’re not the one who decides about those things. But I understand. And I promise, there won’t be any edging happening outside the house. We don’t want you to embarrass yourself, do we?”

Josh easily falls into his dominant mode and Tyler shivers when the drummer’s breath ghosts over his face. He nods humbly and Josh kisses his cheek before walking away to grab their jackets. 

Tyler would tell the biggest lie of his life if he said that he hates being submissive. He’s his own boss in everyday life – he has songs to write, fans to satisfy, shows to play, interviews to do and he’s expected to do it with confidence and his head held high. So at the end of the day, it’s almost cathartic to let his boyfriend take over in bed. He loves being in control of lots of situations but when it comes to sex and relationships, he’s more than willing to give it up and be obedient.

It kinda rubs on their domestic life as well, in their own home where they’re away from prying eyes and cameras, where they can relax. Sometimes, when something sets Tyler off, he rebels. He fights back, he’s disobedient and bratty, and just like a child he tries to test Josh’s limits. And even if it was difficult at the beginning, Josh has overcome his fears and by trial and error - and an endless research on the subject - has grown up to the role of the proper alpha male. He never feels threatened and never loses control or becomes overly emotional. He makes sure to show Tyler that he’s the one in charge but also constantly reminds him that their relationship maintains balance. Every punishment (although these are rare) or the moment of raised voices is balanced with a kiss, a hug, a long loving conversation. Tyler lives for it. It’s the safest he’s ever felt.

At first, Josh takes him ice-skating. It’s midday and there are not many people on the rink so they can skate faster than normally without colliding with others. They race, they skate laps holding hands, they talk to a small group of fans they meet on the rink and one of the girls tries to teach Tyler a one-foot spin that ends up in both of them falling to the ground and laughing like maniacs. They stay on the ice-rink for almost two hours before Tyler announces that his legs hurt and he’s tired. He doesn’t mention the fact that he’s even more sexually frustrated now, from feeling the butt plug dig into his anus after every hard landing on the ice.

Starbucks becomes another destination on their list because even if Tyler is not a huge fan of coffee, their gingerbread latte is life and he looks forward to drinking it every year. Mostly because it tastes like Christmas and it reminds Tyler how much he can’t wait to drag Josh out for a Christmas tree shopping.

Josh agrees to buy him new baubles on their way back. They’re yellow and the singer can’t ignore them once he notices them in the store window. He refuses to go home without them ( _to celebrate Trench, Josh!_ ) so Josh rolls his eyes, takes him inside and buys his thirty-year-old child the whole set of yellow baubles and a _Winter Wonderland_ vinyl full of classic Christmas songs ( _to set the festive mood, Josh!_ ) because Tyler likes to push his luck. It’s ridiculous but if such small things bring Tyler happiness and make his eyes lit up like fireworks, Josh will happily spend his money on them. Also, it’s the singer’s birthday after all.

When they get back home, it’s time to prepare for a little bit more formal part of the day. They shower together to save the time and Josh doesn’t miss the opportunity to edge Tyler again. He lets him take the butt plug for a moment just to clean himself but then the toy goes back inside. He makes Tyler lean against his chest while he runs the sponge over his stomach in circles, lower and lower until he reaches his penis.

„Good boy.” He praises, gently biting the younger man’s earlobe. He drops the sponge and takes Tyler in his hand, making sure that the strokes are long and slow.

It doesn’t take long to make Tyler hard and leaking at this point so the teasing lasts only a short while. When Josh steps out of the shower to dry himself off, leaving Tyler under running water - panting and red-faced, the singer whines in frustration.

„You’re the worst.” He says, turning the switch from warm to cold water. He shivers under the stream but it successfully kills his erection. „Honestly, the worst.”

„I love you too.” Josh winks and leaves the bathroom. „Hurry up!” He shouts from the hallway. „We gotta leave in half an hour!”

„Fucking asshole.” Tyler hisses angrily, stopping the water and reaching for a towel.

Josh immediately comes back, sticking his head through the door.

„What was that?”

„Uhm... Ice-cold? I said- I said that the water was ice-cold.” Tyler comes up with a lame excuse and even if Josh doesn’t look like he believes him, he drops the subject and retreats to the bedroom.

Tyler exhales. He’s getting more and more frustrated and his dick hurts. His brain hurts. Hell, every inch of his body hurts. He needs a release and if Josh doesn’t do anything about it very soon, Tyler will break all the rules without caring about the consequences.

He takes his time drying off. He knows they will be late for their reservation is he doesn’t hurry up but suddenly he feels like there’s absolutely no more motivation left in him. All he wants right now is to stay home, jerk off and go to sleep. 

He wraps the towel around his hips and follows Josh. His annoyance level shots through the roof when he enters the bedroom and sees his boyfriend. The drummer stands in front of the mirror, carefully tying his black tie. He’s already dressed in a well-fitting, long-sleeved, dark grey button-down shirt that he tucked in his black dress pants, a black belt, and black dress shoes. Tyler’s throat goes dry. He’s seen this outfit before, Josh rocked it at one of their friend’s wedding a couple of months before, leaving the singer completely love-struck and awfully horny.

Tyler is sure that Josh is doing this on purpose. He stops in the middle of the room and hides his face in his hands in defeat, breathing deeply. Josh turns around with a frown, approaches him and wraps his arms around his waist. He lets the younger man rest his forehead on his shoulder.

„Hey. What’s wrong?” He asks, stroking his damp hair.

„I can’t do this.” Tyler whimpers. „I can’t- How do you even expect me to- to spend another few hours out there and act collected and- and how am I supposed to sit across the table and keep myself from cumming in my pants when you- when you look and smell like that, Josh, goddamnit! This is too much, you’re torturing me and I’m literally _this_ close to having a mental breakdown.”

Josh laughs, cups Tyler’s face in his hands and kisses him. 

„You’re doing so well, baby and I’m so proud of you. I know it’s hard – no pun intended at all...” He winks and Tyler bursts with giggles. „But I know you can do it. We’ll be back here in no time and you’ll see how worth this _torture_ , as you call it, was. Okay?”

Tyler nods and lets Josh lead him to sit on the edge of the bed, right next to the clothes that he picked for him. 

„Do I really need to look like I’m about to attend another Grammys?” He asks when Josh helps him put them on.

„It’s a five-star restaurant.” The drummer murmurs, focused on buttoning Tyler’s shirt. „And although the dress code isn’t that strict, we can’t have you wearing wrinkled clothes and looking like you just woke up, right?”

„A five-” Tyler chokes out in disbelief. „Remind me why can’t we just go to Taco Bell?”

„Because sometimes my handsome boy deserves to be spoiled.”

„I would be spoiled just fine if you bought me a double cheesy gordita crunch and a can of RedBull.”

„I know. But today I want to spoil you a little bit more than that.” Josh smiles, quickly kissing Tyler on the lips. „Pants! Come on, our Uber will be here very soon.”

„Uber?”

„Well, it would be nice to drink some wine tonight, don’t you think?”

Even if Tyler doesn’t like to eat in such fancy places, the restaurant Josh chose impresses Tyler more than he thought it would. The dining area looks very elegant, the walls are painted in warm earth tones and the soft lighting creates a cozy, intimate atmosphere. The food is absurdly expensive and looks completely ridiculous but tastes like heaven and for most of the evening, Tyler keeps wondering how the hell they pulled it all off.

The dinner goes great, their conversation flows smoothly and everything feels comfortable until Josh decides to have some fun again. 

Tyler watches with wide eyes as he takes out the remote from the pocket of his dress pants and rotates it in his fingers. The singer swallows. He knows what’s to come and he looks around, scanning the faces of other guests. Everyone seems to be busy and focused either on each other or their meals and no one seems to pay attention to the two musicians.

Josh puts the remote on the table, right next to his plate and sends Tyler a challenging look. If Josh turns the plug on, the singer is screwed. Embarrassing himself in front of all these people seems like the worst nightmare, especially because he definitely won’t be able to keep it down. They’ve tried so many times to teach Tyler being quiet (which would help on tour) but the road to silent sex is still long and bumpy. There’s still a lot of things Tyler needs to learn and now it’s not a good time to test him like that. It’s just his nature: he’s a screamer on stage and he’s a screamer in bed. That’s how he expresses himself.

It takes an enormous amount of energy not to whimper when Josh pushes the first button and turns on the slowest and gentlest vibrations. The singer grips the edge of the table, taking a deep breath through his nose and slowly exhaling through his mouth. Even if the sensation is delicate and gives him only a tingly, butterfly-like feeling, it’s still a torture after the whole day of edging.

Josh is a sadist - Tyler decides when the level of vibrations increases at the same time when the waitress stops by their table to collect their empty plates and asks if she should bring the dessert. Tyler closes his eyes and bites his lip, trying to focus on holding back a moan. He shifts in his seat as discreetly as possible, trying to ease the pressure of the plug against his sensitive spot. When the waitress walks away after exchanging a small talk with Josh, the vibrations stop.

„You promised!” Tyler hisses accusingly. „You fucking promised!”

„I promised not to edge you. We’ve never established anything when it comes to teasing.”

The plug vibrates again, this time only for a few seconds.

„If you don’t quit it, I’m gonna go to the bathroom and take it out.” Tyler says, annoyance clear in his voice. He’s had enough. 

„If you do that, you won’t get any sex tonight. And maybe we’ll skip it for another week or two.” Josh says with authority, leaning above the table to make sure his words reach only Tyler’s ears.

„That’s stupid and unfair and you’re fucking cruel. I regret agreeing to this in the first place.” Tyler huffs, throwing his napkin on the table and standing up. „I need to pee.” He sends Josh a murderous glare and storms off to the bathroom, ignoring a warning growl from the drummer.

He marches towards the men’s restroom and locks himself inside. He leans on the sink and hangs his head between his shoulders, breathing heavily. He contemplates shoving his hands in his pants and jerking off but then talks himself out of it and ends up sitting on the closed toilet lid, trying to calm himself down. He knows he overreacted and Josh is probably pretty disappointed with his behavior and _oh, God_ , what if Josh was serious about not having sex with him for so long?

He rubs his hands over his face and presses on his eyelids, trying to get rid of the stinging feeling. He won’t cry. This is not the reason to cry. He’s a grown-up man, he’s strong and he can do it, he can push through and prove to Josh that he’s as good as the drummer thinks about him.

He pees and washes his hands, fixes his hair and his tie. Someone knocks on the door and he looks at his watch, realizing he’s been freaking out for almost ten minutes, locked in a men’s bathroom.

He walks back to the table where Josh sits leaning back in his chair, furiously texting someone on his phone. He looks up when Tyler clears his throat and takes his seat.

„Did you take it out?” Is the first thing Josh asks and Tyler shakes his head no. „Did you jerk off?”

When Tyler gives him another negative answer, Josh hums under his breath and sends another text before hiding his phone in his pocket and sitting straight. He rests his joined hands on the table and glares at the singer. He’s about to say something but Tyler beats him to it. 

„Look...” He swallows. „I’m sorry. I’m just frustrated because you’ve been doing this since eight in the morning and it’s driving me crazy. You’ve never edged me for so long and it’s messing with my head. And the wine is not helping. I’m just... I’m really tired. What I said to you was rude and uncalled for and I’m sorry for being an asshole.”

Josh doesn’t answer. Instead, he waves his hand, catching the waitress attention. She immediately brings them two pieces of chocolate cake and Tyler can’t help but smile at _happy birthday, Tyler!_ written on the plate with chocolate sauce. There’s even a small candle put in the cake.

„Go ahead. Make a wish.” Josh says and watches his boyfriend blow the candle. „Was it a good wish?”

„I wished for my boyfriend to stop being mad at me.” Tyler admits quietly and takes the first bite of his cake. The chocolate melts on his tongue and he’s so surprised with the taste that he quickly shoves another piece into his mouth. He doesn’t see the moment when the whole mask of dominance disappears from Josh’s face until the drummer reaches across the table and takes his hand. 

„Baby.” He coos. „I’m not mad at you.”

„You surely do look like you are.” 

„I swear, I’m not. You were right. I got a little bit carried away with all the teasing. Do you want to go home?”

„I want to eat my cake. And then I want another piece because this thing is delicious.” He says but frowns when Josh pushes his plate to him without hesitation. „What are you doing?”

„Peace offering.”

„Get me off and maybe we will bury the hatchet.”

Josh laughs, shaking his head.

„Soon.”

Tyler ends up eating both pieces of cake and drinking one more glass of wine before they leave the restaurant and go home. As soon as they take their jackets off and the front door closes behind them, Josh kisses him deeply on the lips. They take their time making out and shoving tongues in each other’s mouths and none of them cares that they’re still in the hallway. Tyler is already half-hard when Josh unties his tie and pops the first button of his shirt open, and kisses his neck. 

„Come to the bedroom with me?” Josh whispers in his ear and Tyler has never agreed to something faster. He nods and starts marching towards the bedroom but Josh stops him and pulls him back. „Wait. I want you to put this on.”

Tyler doesn’t hide his surprise when he sees a silky blindfold in the drummer’s hand.

„Are you trying to pull some _Fifty Shades of Grey_ shit on me?”

„I want you to _feel_.” Josh says and carefully ties the blindfold around Tyler’s head. „Is this okay? Not feeling claustrophobic?”

„No.” Tyler breathes out, already excited about the unknown. „It’s… It’s fine. You’ll need to guide me, though. I don’t know where I’m going.”

Josh takes his hand and slowly guides him through the house. When he opens the bedroom door, he smiles at the sight. The room is filled with dimmed light and a thin red scarf thrown over the lamp creates a warm, cozy and ethereal atmosphere. Four candles are lit on the window sill and two big bouquets of fiery orange roses are placed on each side of the room. There are even petals spread on the bed and Josh quirks his eyebrow, sending Brendon a questioning look. 

The other man shrugs. _It’s more romantic_ , he mouths and raises from the armchair. 

„One more step…” Josh says to Tyler. „Watch out, don’t trip over the rug. Yeah, perfect.”

The singer sniffs the air, dropping Josh’s hand.

„It smells really nice in here.” He says. „Like roses and… sandalwood? Oh. A candle? It’s a candle! _Benevolence_ , right? My favorite one.”

„Good job, baby.”

Josh takes a step back and Brendon takes his place. He puts his hands on Tyler’s shoulders and gives them a gentle squeeze before moving them to the front of Tyler’s shirt and fiddling with the buttons. He slowly pops each one of them open.

„Wait... You didn’t leave burning candles before we went out so how-” Tyler voice trails off when he tries to figure out where did the candles came from. Brendon chooses the same moment to touch Tyler’s bare stomach and the singer sucks in a breath feeling unfamiliar hands. He rests his own hands on the top of Brendon’s and runs his fingers over the skin. It’s enough for him to tell the difference and start panicking. „J-Josh?”

„I’m here. I’m still here. Don’t take off the blindfold.”

„But-”

„Use your senses.” Josh says but Tyler is still hesitant. „Everything is fine. You’re safe. Do you trust me?”

Tyler swallows.

„Yes.” 

„Then _explore_.”

Tyler reaches out, very slowly, until his fingers touch Brendon’s upper arm. He tries to feel around but the clothes seem to tell him absolutely nothing. He finds the other man’s hands and gives them a proper squeeze, pausing when he feels the rings. 

It looks like he gets the main idea because then he takes a step forward and touches Brendon’s face. He feels his jaw and lips and runs his fingers through his hair – more confidently than before. A little smile appears on his lips and it’s clear that he already knows who’s standing in front of him. He leans in, sniffs the older man’s neck and immediately snatches the blindfold off his head.

„Brendon!” He shouts and throws himself at the other man, making him laugh out loud.

„Hello, gorgeous.” Brendon kisses his cheek. „Happy birthday!”

He embraces Tyler, hugging him tightly and lifting him up from the floor. Tyler wraps his legs around his waist and buries his face in the crook of Brendon’s neck. Josh loves watching them together. He loves the way Tyler’s eyes lit up like the face of a kid who just got a dog for Christmas. 

The first time inviting Brendon’s to their bedroom was a spontaneous, heat-of-the-moment decision. Until the end, Josh wasn’t sure if it would work out but it did and opened them more on the new possibilities. Something that started as a sex-tape making quickly turned into a threesome and left them with a good feeling, the thought that _yes, this is exactly what we’ve been looking for_.

Even if everything works out great and the consent comes from each side, threesomes are still occasional. They happen once a month, sometimes more rarely. Everything depends on their schedules, tours and... Josh’s decision. Because as much as they love their little arrangement, Josh doesn’t want Tyler to become too comfortable with bringing another person to their bed on regular basis. He’s not jealous, quite the opposite - sex with Brendon is always satisfying, it’s also more adventurous and intense but it’s not something he wants to practice daily. And with the whole dynamics of Tyler being submissive, it’s something the singer has to earn. And inviting Brendon is the biggest reward Tyler can get for being obedient.

But even if Josh doesn’t dare to speak about it out loud, it has a lot to do with him avoiding to get attached. It’s been hard after knowing Brendon for so many years but now after their intimacy has reached another level, it’s even harder. It’s the way Brendon approaches life, the way his smile always reaches his eyes and it’s almost impossible to wipe it off his face, the way he treats people and the way he always puts their needs before his own. Falling in love with Brendon is the unfortunate side-effect of knowing him inside out and it scares Josh like nothing else.

He’s not really surprised by Tyler’s reaction. The last time they’ve seen Brendon was about three months ago and after Josh’s threat when Tyler threw a huge tantrum one day without a reason ( _I don’t think we’ll be seeing Brendon ever again. You clearly don’t deserve it._ ), the singer probably made peace with the fact that the happy times of threesomes were over.

„I missed you.” Tyler mumbles.

„I missed you too.” Brendon kisses the side of his head and carefully drops him to the floor. „Ready to have some fun, baby? Let’s get you out of these clothes.” He stands behind Tyler, slides the shirt off the singer’s arms and kisses his shoulder. „You’re really tense.”

„Mhm. Josh’s fault.”

„Josh’s?” Brendon quirks his eyebrow, looking at the drummer who only laughs, slowly stripping from his own clothes. Brendon understands what Tyler meant when he catches the sight of the butt plug after he finally takes Tyler’s pants and boxer briefs off, leaving the singer naked in the middle of the room. „Oh. I see.” He says softly, kneeling on the floor and spreading Tyler’s buttcheeks apart. „Is this the new one?”

„Yup.” Josh nods. „It works wonders.”

„Good. I was really curious if he would like it.”

„Believe me, he loves it.”

„What?” Tyler looks over his shoulder with a frown. „Wait! You knew about it? What the hell! You- You assholes! This is- No! I don’t fucking love it, I _hate_ it, it’s the devil's invention! Josh has been torturing me with it the whole day! This is abuse, this is-”

„Okay, okay. Shh.” Brendon hushes him, not even hiding his amusement. „We’re gonna replace it with something more real in a minute, alright? Josh’s dick, for example.”

„He basically snapped at me in the restaurant for not letting him cum for so long. I’m not really sure if he deserves it.” The drummer says, crossing his arms over his chest.

„I apologized for that!” Tyler argues, getting frustrated again.

„I know, sweetheart. I’m just teasing you.” Josh smiles and comes closer to give him a kiss. „We’ll take care of you now, yes?”

„ _Please_.” The singer whimpers, breathing out shakily.

Both men make an eye contact and Josh nods, letting Brendon begin. The older man guides Tyler to the bed and instructs him to lay down on his stomach. He quickly strips down to his boxers and climbs on the bed too, throws one of his legs over the singer and straddles his back but holds his own weight, avoiding sitting on Tyler. He snatches a bottle of a scented oil from the bedside table and pours a generous amount of the liquid into the palm of his hands before rubbing them together.

Josh sits down next to them, leaning against the headboard. Tyler, being the good boy, immediately reaches out to touch Josh through his underwear and the drummer smiles at the gesture. He relaxes and starts stroking Tyler’s hair and massaging his temples while Brendon takes care of the rest. He starts with running his hands along Tyler’s back, just to make him get used to the feeling. After that, he spends a good ten minutes working on his shoulders and the back of his neck before continuing the journey to the lower back and the singer’s sides. He mixes harder kneading with the gentlest strokes, successfully finding every knot in Tyler’s muscles and loosening them up. 

Brendon pays special attention to massaging Tyler’s buttocks, slowly sliding his palms in a circular motion on each cheek.

„Alright. Let’s take this thing out.” He says, grabbing the base of the butt plug and gently pulling it out. 

Tyler gasps at the feeling and lets go of Josh’s dick to squeeze one of his hands when Brendon starts playing with his anus. He spits on it and smears the saliva around before blowing air at the area. The singer shivers and whimpers when Brendon finally uses his tongue for long and slow licks, starting at the perineum and ending all the way up at the top of the younger man’s butt.

The rimming doesn’t last long. Brendon moves down to stroke the back of Tyler’s thighs, his calves and feet. He bends his left leg and starts working on Tyler’s foot, spending some time there and then moving to do the other one. Then, he asks Tyler to turn over so he can give his front some attention too. He massages his chest and belly and teases his nipples caressing them with a light touch before playfully pinching both of them. 

Tyler is already a mess. Even in the dimmed light, it’s clear to see that his cheeks are painted pink. His breathing is slightly faster and his penis lays flat against his abdomen, completely hard and leaking. Brendon doesn’t miss the opportunity to have some fun with this part of Tyler’s body too. He starts massaging his groin area and the lower part of his stomach, _accidentally_ grazing his erection from time to time and rolling his testicles in his palm.

„Oh, God.” Tyler pants. „That’s good. That’s so good.”

Josh leans down to kiss him and stroke his cheek. 

„I’m surprised you haven’t cummed yet.”

„Don’t wanna cum without you inside me.” Tyler says and brings Josh down for another kiss. „Please, fuck me.” He whispers against the drummer’s lips. „Please.”

„Let’s give him what he wants.” Brendon smiles and plants a kiss in the middle of Tyler’s chest. „He’s earned it.”

„Yeah? Do you think you’ve earned it?” Josh asks and Tyler whimpers pathetically, nodding in desperation. „Okay. I think so too.” 

Josh stands up and gets rid of his underwear. Then he sits on the bed again but this time at the end of the mattress, keeping his feet on the ground. He lubes up his dick and looks at Brendon over his shoulder. The other man seems to get the hint because he helps Tyler to slide off the bed and he guides him to Josh. The singer is ready to climb onto Josh’s lap but Brendon stops him and spins him around.

„Like this. Back to the chest.” He says and holds Tyler’s hands.

„Ready?” Josh asks, kissing his boyfriend’s back and running his wet fingers over Tyler’s anus. He holds his dick and points it straight to Tyler’s hole. The singer slowly sinks down, taking it inch by inch and when he finally settles in Josh’s lap, he lets out a shaky breath. „Okay?” Josh asks, supporting his hips and helping him keep the right position. 

„More than okay.”

Brendon drops to the floor right in front of them and kneels on the carpet between their open legs. He caresses Tyler’s inner thighs before reaching out to hold Tyler’s dick. 

„You’re setting the pace.” He strokes it a few times before diving in and taking it in his mouth. He sucks on the head and smears the saliva along the length but then he looks up at the younger man and stays completely still.

Tyler seems to be confused at the beginning but when he finally understands what’s happening, he experimentally rocks on Josh’s dick and his own penis hits the back of Brendon’s throat at the same time.

„Oh.” He breathes out. „Oh, God.”

He doesn’t want to rush and doesn’t want to _kill_ Brendon, so he sets an agonizingly slow pace that works even better for his own and Josh’s pleasure. The drummer supports his hips and trails kisses along his neck and shoulders.

„Yes, baby.” Josh whispers in his ear and takes the lead, thrusting for the first time. „So good for daddy.”

„Ah... _Shit_. Shit, shit.” Tyler’s hands fly to Brendon’s head and he grabs the older man’s hair. „Please. Just like that, just like that.”

Brendon moans, never stopping sucking him off. He keeps his hand in his underwear, slowly stroking himself with a steady rhythm. He drops Tyler only for a moment to take a breath and lick his lips but then his mouth finds its way back to the leaking dick.

The singer doesn’t even try to hold back anymore. He pants and whimpers and keeps repeating a chain of curses and pleas, especially when Josh thrusts into him again and again.

„Are you close, baby?” Josh murmurs into his ear and Tyler nods, biting his bottom lip.

„Yes. Yes, I’m so close. Let me cum, please, let me cum.”

Brendon replaces his mouth with his hand.

„You can cum anytime you want, darling.” He encourages. „Cum on my face.”

Josh helps him bounce when Tyler starts moving faster and Brendon tries to match the tempo of his hand on his dick. He leans closer, opens his mouth and stick’s his tongue out, waiting. Tyler’s moans get louder and he cries out, throwing his head back.

When he finally cums, it’s not a one shot. It seems like his orgasm comes in waves when his load hits Brendon’s face, painting his cheeks and chin, and partially landing in his mouth. It’s the longest orgasm Tyler has ever experienced and both of his lovers guide him through it, not stopping their moves right away but slowing down carefully, until coming to a complete halt. None of them has cummed yet but Tyler’s well-being is the most important thing right now.

Josh caresses his sides and kisses his cheek and Tyler sobs, trying to catch his breath. He looks down at Brendon and reaches out to him, brings him closer by the back of his neck and kisses him on the lips, tasting himself on his tongue. He licks his own cum off Brendon’s face and rests their foreheads together. It’s a mix of saliva, sperm and snot but none of them cares.

„Wanna suck you off.” Tyler says to Brendon. „Wanna make you feel good too. Want daddy to cum inside me. Please.”

„Whatever you want, baby doll.” Brendon says and stands up from the floor. He kicks off his boxer briefs, climbs on the bed and lays down on his back, keeping his legs spread.

Tyler stands up too, feeling suddenly empty without Josh’s dick inside him. He follows Brendon and ends up on the bed on his elbows and knees between the older man’s legs with his butt high in the air. Josh joins them seconds later, kneeling beside Tyler and entering him without any word of warning.

Tyler cries out, letting out a loud _ah!_ and repeating it every time Josh thrusts into him.

„Yes, yes. Josh- _Daddy_. Fuck me good. Fuck me so good. Harder, please, please.” He groans and finally wraps his lips around Brendon’s dick.

He licks and sucks, and gags when Josh speeds up and slams into him even harder than before but he successfully makes Brendon cum not long after. He swallows everything and tears continue to leak from his eyes and no one is really surprised that Tyler is hard again.

Josh takes him from behind but then he flips him over and Tyler ends up lying on Brendon’s chest with his legs thrown over Josh’s shoulders. The position lets Josh sink deeper and every move stimulates Tyler’s prostate.

Josh lets his own litany of moans and curses, and Brendon reaches out to stroke Tyler’s dick, whispering encouraging words into his ear. It doesn’t take long before the singer climaxes again, screaming and spilling white ribbons all over his stomach and Josh follows shortly after, filling Tyler with his own load. He stays inside until he completely rides out his orgasm, pulls out and collapses on top of the younger man.

Tyler wraps his arms around Josh’s head and kisses his forehead when the drummer tries to catch his breath. They like a human sandwich but it’s not uncomfortable. If anything, Tyler feels warm and safe squashed between his lovers’ bodies.

„Are you okay, love?” Josh lifts his head to look at Tyler and the singer nods.

„Yes. Thank you.”

They end up rolling off each other and Josh brings a damp cloth to clean the remains of sperm from Brendon’s face, their stomachs and Tyler’s butt. Then, they settle under the covers. Brendon and Tyler lay on their sides with the older man spooning the younger and caressing his side and hip and Josh ends up face to face with Tyler, peppering kisses all over his forehead and cheeks.

„Love you.” Josh whispers to him.

„I love you too.” Tyler replies and turns to look back at Brendon. „And you.”

„Love you too, darling.” Brendon laughs and kisses his neck.

„Uhm... Can we try something?” Tyler asks shyly and both men hum questioningly. „I want you both inside me.”

„I don’t think it’s a good idea, baby.” Josh says and rubs their noses together. „At least not today. We’ve never tried double penetration before and your sweet butt needs some rest anyway. I wasn’t exactly gentle with you.”

„As tempting as it sounds, I agree with Josh.” Brendon says, nuzzling his nose against Tyler’s neck. „It takes a shitload of preparations, tons of trust and even more lube.”

„I trust you, guys. And I can take it.”

„It’s not about proving if you can take it or not.” Brendon argues. „It’s easy to tear a butt apart, you know? The healing part is more tricky. We don’t want to hurt you. And not everyone enjoys being stretched that much.”

„I bet I would like it.” Tyler mumbles, trying not to throw a fit over nothing.

„We can start experimenting but we need to take it as slowly as possible, okay?” Josh asks and Tyler sighs. „Don’t be angry. We want the best for you.”

„But we have a safeword, I could always use it if-”

„ _Tyler_.” Josh says in his stern voice, leaving no room for an argument and Tyler knows that this discussion is over. 

„Fine.” He mumbles, disappointed with the result but then relaxes once Brendon starts caressing his chest. He doesn’t see the meaningful looks exchanged between his lovers above his head.

In the morning, Tyler wakes up to a pleasure growing more and more in his abdomen. When he finally opens his eyes, he realizes that Josh and Brendon are already awake. Both of them are propped up on their elbows and looking down at him while the drummer gently strokes his dick.

„Good morning, baby.” Josh says and leans down to peck him on the lips. 

„Morning, Joshie.” Tyler lets out a relaxed sigh and sinks further onto the pillows. He kisses Brendon and the older man moves to run his tongue over his nipples. „Mmm. What are you guys up to?”

„Nothing good, as always.” The drummer chuckles, earning a wide smile from Tyler. 

„We were talking before you woke up...” Brendon starts. „About what you asked of us last night.”

Tyler frowns.

„O-Oh.” He stutters and feels shy all of sudden. „Look, it wasn’t my intention to be mean.”

„It’s okay, baby. Although there’s no way we’ll go all the way with you, we’ve decided to let you experience something as close to double penetration as possible so you can decide if you like it or not.” Josh finishes. „If you haven’t changed your mind, that is.”

„No, of course not.” Tyler shakes his head. „Right now?”

„Right now.”

„ _Please_.”

They spend their time making out before Brendon reaches to the bedside table and grabs the bottle of lube. He wets his dick and tells Tyler to roll onto his side, facing away from him. He spends a few moments simply running his dick between Tyler’s butt cheeks but then, he helps Tyler lift his leg and bend his knee and easily slips inside him without any preparation. Tyler is still loose enough after their late night adventures.

Even if Josh and Brendon are about the same size and length, Tyler can always tell the difference between their members. If one of them fucked him from behind in a complete darkness without saying a single word, it wouldn’t take long to shout the correct name, especially because Tyler knows Josh’s dick like the back of his own hand and having Brendon inside is still as exciting as the first time.

He pushes back against the older man until Brendon bottoms out and starts moving. Josh keeps stroking Tyler’s dick and kisses him while the singer lets out breathy moans against his lips. The drummer pours more lube on his fingers and reaches to play with Tyler’s balls, he teases Tyler’s perineum until moving his hands even further. 

„I need you to relax now.” Josh says softly. „As much as you can, okay?”

„Okay.” Tyler nods and takes a deep breath. 

Brendon embraces him from behind, planting kisses along his shoulder and intertwining their fingers together. He stills his hips but he brings Tyler’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles, trying to make him feel as comfortable as possible. 

Josh starts to gently rub the ring of muscles, already stretched around Brendon’s dick, coating it with even more lube. He pokes and feels the area, trying to find the best spot. When he finally starts pushing his index finger between Brendon’s penis and the wall of Tyler’s anus, the younger man’s back arches.

„Relax.” The drummer says, retreating his hand and stroking Tyler’s length. Brendon keeps rubbing his back and kisses his shoulder blades, and Josh tries again: he pushes the tip of his finger in but even if Tyler tenses, he doesn’t pull back. He keeps his finger in place when Tyler takes a couple of deep breaths and then pushes it further, millimeter after millimeter until his whole finger is buried inside. „There you go. Good boy.” He praises, trying to move his hand.

He pulls out his finger and pushes it inside again, as gently as possible, making Tyler get used to the feeling. They also try a different approach with Josh keeping his hand still and Brendon rocking his hips. Both solutions leave Tyler with a grimace on his face, although he tries to hide it, turning his head and pushing his nose against the pillow. 

„Enough?” Brendon asks, running his fingers through the younger man’s hair.

„No.” Tyler whimpers. „No, I’m good, I’m good. I’m fine.”

„You can use your safeword anytime.”

„I know. Please, don’t stop.”

Josh tries to add another finger. It’s more difficult and definitely more painful for the singer but he breathes through it, clenching his jaw and fisting the bedsheets. Josh tries to ease his discomfort by finding his prostate. He curls his fingers and feels around until he stumbles upon the right spot. He stays there, pressing his fingers against it and tells Brendon to move. 

The cries of pleasure are still mixed with cries of pain but Tyler doesn’t look like he’s planning to stop. Josh contemplates using the safeword for him but then decides otherwise. Tyler wanted to try this. If it makes him too sore to function later, the lesson will be learned. It’s not a punishment by any means but both men know how stubborn Tyler can get and sometimes he needs to get burnt to realize that he shouldn’t play with fire. 

Somehow they make it work until Brendon reaches his orgasm but by the time he pulls out, Tyler has tears all over his face. Josh sits cross-legged on the bed and pulls Tyler into his lap, entering him slowly in a lotus position. Tyler throws his arms around Josh and hides his face in the crook of his neck and they rock slowly in a steady rhythm. Josh finishes first and reaches between their bodies to jerk Tyler off. When he brings him to his climax, Tyler spills all over his stomachs and collapses against the drummer’s chest. 

He’s completely limp when Josh peppers his face with kisses and caresses his back and buttocks, rubbing circles on his skin.

„Are you with me?” Josh asks and Tyler nods. „Sore?” Tyler nods again. „Having something more in your ass, yay or nay?”

„Can’t decide.” The singer mumbles.

„I can already see it was a big nay.” Brendon laughs, ruffling Tyler’s hair.

„No. It wasn’t that terrible.” Tyler protests and leans back to look at his lovers. „We just need to practice more. But maybe not in the nearest future.”

„Noted.” Josh kisses him on the lips. „But now, you need to relax. Come on, let me run you a bath and Brendon can prepare your birthday breakfast.”

„My birthday was yesterday.”

„We decided to extend to one more day of celebrations.” Brendon says, sliding off the bed and reaching for his boxers. „I also brought you a present. I think you will enjoy it.”

„Josh said the same when he handed me a box with the new butt plug yesterday.” Tyler frowns and Josh giggles, nuzzling his nose against his chin. „If it’s another sex toy, I’m moving out and becoming a Tibetan monk.”

„It’s not a butt plug. It’s actually a cookbook. A little birdie told me about your new favorite hobby.”

„A cookbook! Where it is?” Tyler shouts excitedly and tries to move from Josh’s lap but a wave of pain shots right through him and he winces, falling back into the drummer’s embrace. „Ow.” He hisses. „I can’t move. I don’t think I’ll be able to celebrate much today.”

„Alright, my big baby. I will bathe you, Brendon will change the sheets and make breakfast and then we will spend the whole day in bed, binge-watching Netflix and eating unhealthy food. How does that sound?”

„Perfect.” Tyler smiles. „Carry me?”

„Who am I to say no?” Josh sighs, lifting Tyler from the bed and standing up without any trouble.

Before they leave the bedroom, Tyler reaches out to Brendon and brings him closer, cupping his jaw. He kisses him quickly and giggles, and Brendon steals another few pecks from him. He also touches Josh's cheek and Tyler watches them sharing a French kiss right above his face. It seems to last forever and Tyler has to smack Josh in the chest to separate them.

„Quit it!” He whines and both men laugh at Tyler’s frustration. 

When Josh finally carries him to the bathroom and makes him sit on the closed toilet lid, Tyler watches him carefully. Josh prepares everything he needs to bathe Tyler and he puts his hand under the running water to make sure it’s warm enough. Tyler swallows, grabs Josh’s arm and makes him turn around. The drummer crouches down in front of him and runs his dry hand over Tyler’s thigh.

„What is it?”

„I’m so in love with you.” Tyler says and the biggest grin appears on Josh’s face. „And I don’t want you to be mad at me but I think I’m kind of falling in love with Brendon too.”

„Do you want me to tell you a secret? I think I’m kind of falling in love with this asshole as well.”

„Yeah?”

„Yeah. And I think we should talk about it a little bit more when Brendon is gone and your adrenaline level slightly drops.”

„Yes. Yes, we should.” Tyler smiles and kisses Josh. „I love you.”

„I love you too, baby.” The drummer says and rests his cheek on Tyler’s legs. He lets the singer scratch his scalp.

„Josh?”

„Hmm?”

„You may want to get up now.”

„But your legs are so comfy.”

„Josh.”

„Yeah?”

„The water is overflowing.”

„What- Oh, _shit_!” Josh yells and Tyler’s laughter echoes through the entire house. 

Being thirty definitely looks promising.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like writing this made me lose my last three remaining brain cells.


End file.
